1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting a playing time of a magnetic tape and, more specifically, to a method for detecting the playing time of a magnetic tape in which a video signal is recorded and displaying the playing time on a display unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, it frequently happens that a video signal is recorded in one portion of a tape out of the total tape length. In spite of this condition, a conventional method for detecting the residual time of a tape results in obtaining the total residual time of the tape regardless of the fact that the video signal is not recorded throughout the total length of a tape. An example of the conventional method for detecting the residual time of a tape is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,446.
The present invention was motivated by a desire to overcome the problems associated with conventional detecting methods.